Jag älskar någon annan
by Sister of Gallifrey
Summary: Uther har bestämt sig för att gifta bort Arthur med Prinsessan Mithian för att en gång för alla skapa fred mellan Camelot och Nemeth. Men Arthur som redan älskar någon annan är inte allt för glad över sin fars beslut. Vad ska den unge prinsen göra, ska han följa sin plikt eller lyssna till sitt hjärta? Merlin/Arthur


**Hallu! Jag har skrivit rätt många fanfictions på engelska (inte alla har blivit uppladdade på FF) men har aldrig någonsin i hela mitt liv skrivit en på svenska. För att vara helt ärligt var det ett tag sedan jag skrev något överhuvudtaget på svenska. Så jag bestämde mig helt enkelt för att prova på att skriva en One-shot på svenska för att se om jag ens kan skriva berättelser på svenska nu för tiden ;) Hehe...**

**Och i väntan på säsong fem av Merlin beslutade jag mig helt enkelt för att göra en Merlin fic ;) Det är en slash Merlin/Arthur (om du inte redan förstått det ;)) om du inte gillar det läs den inte! :)**

* * *

Prins Arthur lät sin blick vandra över Camelots mäktiga vyer. Han beskådade riddarna som gjorde sina dagliga tjänster och han studerade folket som verkade vara så lyckliga fastän de hade mindre än Arthur kunde föreställa sig. Men han visste att de hade något han själv aldrig skulle få, de hade friheten. De kunde göra vad de ville, gifta sig med vem de ville utan att någon stoppade dem. Men han själv, han var för evigt fångad i ett nät av förväntningar. Folket förväntade honom att vara på ett sätt och hans fader likaså. Uther höll honom i ett järngrepp. Varje liten sak prinsen gjorde studerades under ett förstoringsglas. När han gjorde något fel var utskällningen rabiat, när han gjorde något rätt fick han aldrig någon berömmelse av sin fader, hans handlingar var ju menade att vara perfekta trots allt.

Arthur suckade djupt och ljudligt samtidigt som han kisade mot solens starka strålar som precis letat sig genom det tjocka molntäcke som skymde himmelen.

"Vad är det som stör er, sire?" frågade en allt för välkänd röst från dörröppningen.

Arthur var så van vid att höra just den rösten att han inte ens behövde vända sig om för att se vem det var. "Har du inte hört?" frågade han och lutade sitt huvud mot fönsterkarmen.

Det tog en stund för hans tjänare att svara. Arthur kunde nästan höra hur den unga mannens hjärna knakade av ansträngning för att minnas om han hört något speciellt på sistone. Till slut kom han antagligen inte på något för han svarade: "Nej… Vad borde jag ha hört?"

Arthur log utan att egentligen visa någon större glädje i ögonen. Men det var i alla fall det första leende som spridits på hans läppar sedan hans samtal med sin far några timmar tidigare. På något sätt lyckades alltid Merlins dumhet sprida någon slags underhållning till den unge prinsen. Men den här gången var glädjen kortvarig.

"Jag pratade med min far innan. Han har bjudit hit prinsessan Mithian av Nemeth. Och han planerar ett giftemål mellan oss", sa han med en ton som verkligen förklarade hur illa han själv tyckte om det.

Tystnad föll över hela rummet och Arthur började nästan undra om Merlin gått.

"Varför säger du inget?" frågade han och vände sig om bara för att möta sin tjänares förskräckta blick. Den unga mannen var helt fastfrusen med stirrande ögon och en öppen mun. Tvätten han burit med sig in hade ramlat till golvet i hans chocktillstånd.

Arthur höjde ett ögonbryn och tog ett steg mot den skärrade mannen. "Merlin?"

Merlin öppnade och stängde munnen flera gånger som för att säga något men inga ord kunde formas av hans läppar.

Prinsen korsade sina armar och vände huvudet åt sidan i förvirring. "Det var ungefär så jag reagerade Merlin. Men varför gör du det? Det är inte du som ska gifta dig." Det stack till i hans hjärta när han yttrade de där sista orden. Han ville inte. Han ville verkligen inte gifta sig med någon han omöjligt kunde älska. Och han viste att det inte spelade någon roll hur vacker hon var eller hur hon var som person eftersom hans hjärta redan var vigt till någon annan. Men han var prinsen av Camelot, Uther Pendragons son och arvinge till tronen, vad han kände var inte väsentligt, han skulle göra det som förväntades av honom och nöja sig med det.

"Men… ni känner ju inte henne!" sa Merlin till sist med en röst som lät sårad.

Arthur undrade vad det möjligen var som kunde göra Merlin så sårad. Prinsen kliade sig i pannan förvirrad. "Nej. Men det spelar ingen roll Merlin. Det är så det fungerar i en nobel familj. Dessutom har min far bestämt sig", förklarade han och kände hur hans axlar sjönk ännu djupare.

Merlin bet sig i läppen och försökte kämpa tillbaka tårar som bildades i hans ögon.

Det kändes som om den unge prinsens hjärta revs i bitar av Merlins sorg. Han hatade att se sin tjänare ledsen, det sved mer än salt i ett öppet sår för honom. Han ville bara ta honom i sina armar och aldrig släppa taget, men han förstod själv hur fel det hade sett ut. "Merlin", sa han med en låg, vänlig röst. "Varför gråter du?" frågade han och tog de sista stegen fram till den andre mannen.

Merlins ansikte hängde ner, han vägrade möta sin mästares blick med sina tårfyllda ögon. Han ville visa sig stark, men hur skulle han kunna det i en stund som denna. I en stund när det kändes som om han föll sönder inombords.

"Merlin?" upprepade prinsen med ett sjungande e. Varsamt tog han tag in den mörkhåriga mannens haka och lyfte upp hans ansikte så de tårfyllda blå ögonen kunde möta hans egna havsfärgade.

Arthur log ett halvhjärtat leende för att få den andre mannen på bättre humör, något som inte verkade fungera. "Merlin, jag är glad över att du bryr dig så mycket som du gör. Men allvarligt, fäll inga tårar för mig. Ingen nobelman gifter sig av kärlek, allt handlar om makt. Det vet vi båda två", sa han och kände hur varma strålar spred sig från fingrarna som rörde vid Merlins skin ut i hela kroppen. Han kämpade för att hålla tillbaka rodnaden men han visste mycket väl att hans kinder blev allt mer rosa ju längre de stod sådär.

Plötsligt drog sig Merlin undan kvicksnabbt. "Jag kan inte…" började han men avbröt sig själv genom att vända sig om och storma ut ur rummet med tårar rinnande ner längs hans kinder.

Arthur stod kvar, förvånad och förvirrad med en fortfarande pulserande hand.

Merlin kände hur hans haka brände efter prinsens beröring och han ville bara bort. Bort från Camelot, bort från allt.

….

Det spelade ingen roll att Mithian var den vackraste kvinna Arthur någonsin sett för han älskade redan någon annan, någon som just nu stod i publiken och bevittnade hans giftemål.

Den unge prinsen skakade och hans huvud kändes ovanligt tungt. Han trodde han skulle svimma. Om inte Mithian hållit fast i hans händer hade han antagligen fallit baklänges.

Han slängde en snabb blick mot sin far som gav honom ett stolt leende tillbaka. Giftermålet skulle en gång för alla skapa fred mellan två kungariken, vilket gjorde Uther ivrig att få det överstökat. Men Arthur undrade om han själv inte skulle ha skänkt bort stora delar av kungariket för att få vara med den han verkligen älskade.

"Inför Gud och i denna församlings närvaro frågar jag dig, Arthur Pendragon, prins av Camelot: Vill du ta Mithian Amberdrake, prinsessa av Nemeth till din hustru och älska henne i nöd och lust?" frågade prästen och hela salen begravdes i en ödslig tystnad.

Arthur kände hur varenda persons ögon i salen var fästa på honom.

Men han kunde inte förmå sig själv till att säga det. Ett så enkelt ord på två bokstäver skulle försegla hans hjärta för alltid. Att ett så litet ord hade en sådan stor makt över honom var skrämmande.

Han höjde sin blick mot den vackra kvinnan framför honom som log förväntansfullt. Hans osäkra blick vandrade sedan över till sin far som gestikulera åt honom att skynda sig.

Arthur nickade mot sin far och gjorde sig redo för att tvinga det där lilla ordet ut ur sin mun. Men då gjorde han det ödesdigra mistaget att låta sin blick fara ut över publiken. Allas ögon var fästa på honom, alla förutom en persons. Merlin. Den unge tjänarens blick var fäst vid marken och hans kinder var röda efter tårar.

Han kunde inte. Hur skulle han kunna låtsas att han älskade någon när han skulle bli tvungen att se sin sanna kärlek varje dag?

Han kunde helt enkelt inte. Om krig var priset för att säga nej så var han väl villig till att låta det ske. Han visste att det lät otroligt ignorant och själviskt, men Merlin betydde mer än alla andra i hela Camelot för honom.

Och därför, mitt framför varenda riddare och tjänare i Camelot, till och med framför sin egen far yttrade han ordet. "Nej."

Hela salen fylldes av ett högt gemensamt flämtande.

"Va?" utbrast prästen, Mithian och Uther samtidigt.

Arthur släppte taget om prinsessans händer och tog några steg bakåt. "Jag är ledsen… men jag kan inte," konstaterade han och försvann ut ur salen med snabba steg. Han var så vimmelkantig att han knappt kunde gå rakt. Han råkade till och med riva ner en vas med blommor på vägen ut.

Alla var för chockade över det som just hänt för att röra sig. Alla utom två personer som stormade efter den skandalöse prinsen.

…

Arthur kunde inte längre hålla tillbaka tårarna som forsade från hans ögon. Han var tvungen att luta sig mot sin garderob för att inte falla omkull.

Känslorna strömmade genom honom på ett sätt de aldrig någonsin gjort förut. Han visste att han var tvungen att komma på en förklaring till sin far men han var alldeles för uppspelt för att ens kunna tänka klart.

Plötsligt flög dörren upp med sådan våldsamhet att den föll ur sina hakar. Arthur lyfte sitt likvita ansikte för att möta sin far som kom instormandes i rummet med raseri skrivet över hela ansiktet.

"VAD VAR DET DÄR!" vrålade han ut som en rabies smittad varg. Arthur var van vid att se sin far arg, men inte så arg.

"Jag kunde bara inte!" skrek han ut som svar, fullt medveten om hur patetisk han såg ut med ögonen fyllda med tårar som en liten bebis.

"KUNDE INTE? VARFÖR INTE?" röt konungen ut och knöt sina händer i vrede.

"JAG ÄLSKAR HENNE INTE!" Arthurs röst skar sig av gråten men han brydde sig inte längre. Han hade ändå förlorat all värdighet i sin fars ögon.

"ÄLSKAR HENNE INTE? VAD SPELAR DET FÖR ROLL? DU HAR ETT ANSVAR TILL FOLKET! DU HAR EN PLIKT ATT FÖLJA!" Det kändes som om Uthers röst fick hela rummet att skaka men Arthur tycktes inte märka, hela hans värd raserade runt honom ändå.

Kungen lyfte sin knytnäve för att ge sin son ett slag när en röst plötsligt avbröt honom.

"Sluta!" skrek Merlin ut men förskräckelse när han såg vad som var på väg att ske. Han rusade in i rummet och ställde sig emellan de två männen.

"Det spelar roll eftersom jag redan älskar någon annan", förklarade den unge prinsen, den här gången med en mycket lägre röst.

Uther fnös åt honom. "Bäst att du tänker om. Jag går ut till Mithian nu och förklarar läget. Jag vill att du tar dig samman och återvänder sedan för att avsluta ceremonin, förstått?" frågade han.

Men Arthur bara skakade på huvudet, oförmögen att kunna säga något.

"JAG SA FÖRSTÅTT! OM INTE DU SKÄRPER TILL DIG SLÄNGER JAG DIG I FÄNGELSEHÅLAN", röt hans far med en giftig röst. Sedan vände han sig till Merlin med hat i ögonen. "Och om du tilltalar mig sådär igen avrättar jag dig. Du ska veta om din plats", morrade han och lämnade Arthurs rum med snabba steg.

Förtvivlad föll Arthur till sina knän. Han skakade våldsamt och grät okontrollerbart.

Merlin var så van vid att se sin mästare resolut och stark, men det här, det här var något han aldrig sett förut och han stod inte ut med det. Att se sin älskade prins så krossad var det värsta han varit med om i hela sitt liv. Därför gjorde han något han aldrig någonsin gjort förut. Han föll ner på knä framför kronprinsen och drog in honom i en varm, älskande kram. Sakta drog han sin ena hand genom prinsens hår medan han smekte lugnande cirklar på ryggen med den andra handen. Arthur var så nära, så varm. Merlin kände sig nästan yr av den överväldigande, underbara doften av prinsen själv. Han var så upptagen av att njuta av ögonblicket för att märka när prinsen slutade gråta.

"Tack Merlin", viskade Arthur in i sin tjänares axel.

"Det är okej Arthur." Men plötsligt kom han att tänka på vad prinsen sagt. "_Det spelar roll eftersom jag redan älskar någon annan!" _För den andra gången den veckan kände Merlin hur avundsjukan växte inom honom. Han undrade vem det var som lyckats stjäla hans älskades hjärta.

"Vem är det du älskar?" frågade han men ångrade sig direkt efteråt. "Förlåt Sire, det har jag inte att göra med."

"Nej det har du inte. Men samtidigt har du allt med det att göra", erkände Arthur och lutade huvudet bakåt så att hans blodsprängda ögon kunde möta Merlins frågande.

"Vad menar du?" frågade Merlin och log nervöst.

"Vet du hur söt du är när du är förvirrad?" snyftade Arthur och innan Merlin hann fråga vad han menat hade prinsen tryckt sina läppar mot sin tjänares i en desperat kyss.

Merlin var så chockad över den plötsliga handlingen att han knappt kunde förstå vad som faktiskt hände innan prinsen brutit kyssen.

En enorm rodnad växte över hela Arthurs ansikte och hans blick föll till marken i skam. Han öppnade sin mun för att be om förlåtelse men Merlin tänkte absolut inte tillåta honom göra det. Så utan att lägga någon större tanke över det tog han tag i Arthurs nacke och drog honom in för ännu en kyss. Denna mer passionerad än den förra.

Känslan av Arthur läppar mot Merlins var bättre än någon av dem kunnat föreställa sig. De passade så bra ihop att man kunnat tro de var skapade för endast det syftet.

Ingen av dem ville att kyssen skulle ta slut men när båda två höll på att dö av syrebrist var de tvungna att erkänna sig själva besegrade.

De lutade sina huvuden mot varandra och andades tungt.

Just där och då, i det ögonblicket kunde de glömma bort allt. Det fanns inget Camelot, inga plikter de var tvungna att följa. Ingen Mithian, ingen Uther och inget bröllop. För en stund fanns det bara Arthur och Merlin. För en stund kunde de båda vara fullkomligt lyckliga. För första och antagliga sista gången i Arthurs liv kunde han känna just det han avundades folket, frihet.

"Jag älskar dig", flämtade Arthur med en betryggande glädje i rösten.

Merlin kunde inte stoppa sig själv från att bryta ut i ett enormt leende. Han hade drömt om att höra prinsen säga just de orden till honom flera gånger men han hade aldrig trott att det skulle ske på riktigt. Han kände sig så trygg i den en aningen arroganta tronarvingens famn. Det kändes som om han kunde säga vad som helst och Arthur skulle förstå honom. Han kände en slags frigivelse, en känsla av säkerhet. Han kände att han kunde lita på Arthur fullt ut.

"Är det dags för avslöjande av hemligheter? Då har jag två att erkänna för dig. Ett jag älskar dig med", sa han och kände hur han rös till av styrkan bakom de orden. Han var förvånad över hur enkelt det var att säga dem. De var fullkomligt sanna, det var det inget tvivel om men han hade alltid trott att de skulle vara svåra att få fram. Kärlek var ju ändå en makt starkare än all den magi han bemästrade tillsammans. Dock var hans andra hemlighet svårare att avslöja. Han hade hållit den hemlig i hela sitt liv och nu skulle han berätta om den för mannen vars far avrättade folk för en sådan hemlighet. Men Merlin skulle inte backa undan. Han hade bestämt sig. "Två, jag är en trollkarl."

"DU ÄR VAD!?"

* * *

**Som sagt är jag lite ringrostig i skrivandet på svenska så mobba mig inte för mycket.**

**Lämna en kommentar tack :D Jag kanske ska skriva en fortsättning på den. Beroende av vad ni tycker, så ja... som sagt lämna en kommentar! :D**


End file.
